Snow
by sprsonic0vrdrive
Summary: Jam oneshot. Fluff, but it's good, I promise. Read & review! Its snowing in the windy city...so i wrote a story.


She was up earlier than usual. She normally didn't need to be awake for another hour and a half. She rolled over and looked out the window to see it was still dark outside. He was still sleeping next to her, snoring lightly. She always pretended to be slightly annoyed with it and tease him from time to time, but in reality, it was sort of comforting. She kissed his forehead lightly. He stirred a little, then turned over and continued to snore. She crawled out of bed quietly and moved into the kitchen of their condo. She entertained the idea of starting breakfast, but he'd been at the office late, and the smell might wake him. Instead she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on their couch. It was snowing outside. It was falling down to the ground lightly and looked like silver glitter in the air. She walked up to the window and watched it fall. They had a lot of great memories with snow. She remembered one day in particular. Almost 2 years ago. It was snowing hard, practically a blizzard. She was in her apartment, drawing and watching television, when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, he was standing there covered in snow.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" she was practically screaming at him. He'd driven almost 3 hours in a snow storm, "Are you insane? Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

"I don't care. I had to see you," he seemed out of breath, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand in the cold?"

"Oh, Jesus. Sorry. Come in," she moved out of the way and let him walk past her. She didn't understand why he drove all the way to Scranton. Then she realized, "The notice. You got the notice in the mail didn't you?" After she and Roy broke off their engagement, they'd sent announcements out to everyone they invited. She'd completely forgotten that he'd been sent one.

"I did. I know I'm taking a really big chance coming here, but I needed to talk to you and I couldn't do it on the phone."

"Apparently you couldn't wait until after the blizzard either!"

"I woke up this morning and realized that I had to see you today. I need to know. Did this have anything to do with me? And be honest with me please. I don't care what your answer is. I feel like I've already lost you, and even though it hurt like hell, I think I could handle it again."

"I can't answer that with a 'yes' or 'no'. It's not that simple."

"It is that simple, Pam."

"No, it's not. I went to your house that night, Jim. I went there and you were gone. So I waited until the next day, and Ryan was sitting at your desk. I haven't seen you in months and you come here wanting answers? Well, I'm not giving you any until I get some first. Why did you leave? Why haven't you said anything to me in 4 months?"

"I left because of you. Is that what you wanted to hear? I couldn't stand seeing you everyday, planning your wedding and going home to Roy. I figured if I got away and started over that I could forget you and stop feeling like this. But I didn't. I sat at my new desk and wished you were there to talk to and laugh with. And then when I got that in the mail, I felt like maybe I still had a chance."

"4 months. You could've called me, you know? I've been here the whole time."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I didn't call off the wedding because of you."

"That's all I needed to hear." He began to walk towards the door.

"Wait. I sort of called off the wedding because of you."

"Sort of?"

"Let me explain. That night I realized a few things. After you left, I sat there and just thought about a lot of things. I realized that Roy didn't bring out the best in me. He paid more attention to his poker buddies that he did to me. He didn't believe in me. I just wasn't in love with him anymore. I was afraid to let that go because we'd been together so long and he's really the only guy I've ever been with. But I was more afraid of being unhappy so I decided to end things. I went to your house that night to tell you everything, but you were already gone."

"And I helped you realize all that one night?"

"Yes. Well, no."

"Ok now I'm confused."

"Roy never made me as happy as you made me. When I was with you, it was like the world disappeared. You were my best friend. When you told me you were in love with me, I just found out what I'd knew all along. That I was in love with you, too." He just looked at her with wide eyes. She was afraid to move. He'd never looked at her like that before. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I would've settled for a simple 'yes'," he laughed, pulling her into an embrace. The next day he went back to Stamford. He stayed there for a little over a month until he put in for a transfer back to Scranton. Michael was so happy about his return, he gave him a promotion and pay raise. He and Pam bought their condo not long after that.

"How long have you been up?" he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek lightly.

"A while. I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't wanna wake you. I made the coffee," she replied.

"Sounds great. Hey, it's snowing."

"You think?"

"It's a far too early for sarcasm, Beesley."

"You know its never too early. We need to go to the grocery store after work."

"What for?"

"I told Kelly I'd make dip for Ryan's surprise party tonight."

"Let's just hope this snow doesn't get any worse. Driving's going to be hell."

"Hey, better that all that snow comes out now than 2 weeks from now."

"You're the one that wanted to get married in February. I was pushing for June."

"Everyone gets married in June." She pretended to pout.

"You know I don't care when I marry you, as long as I do," he gave her a quick kiss, "how about I make you breakfast?

"In a few minutes, let's watch the snow a little while longer."


End file.
